Cache/one or two degrees of separation.3A national celebrity version
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1656.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 00:24:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version (Read 739 times) alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « on: September 11, 2015, 12:05:46 AM » Tell your contacts or local (in body) witness of any national celebrity or celebrity's contact or witness. Online celebrities okay. If you yourself are a national celebrity you may not post yourself and must make your own thread. Mine: 1: Tweeted to by Hynden Walch. 1: Joseph Mallozzi deleted my message on his site for my gripes on the wretched diction and theism in his Stargate SG-1 episodes. 1: Cursede out and blocked by The Oatmeal's author for betokenian his misspelling of its. 1: Mentioned on YouTube by supermariologan in one of his giveaway contests but username mistaken for Arab. 2: FB friends with Toby Turner/Tobuscus/Annoying Orange's mam. Background: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_degrees_of_separation « Last Edit: September 11, 2015, 12:15:51 AM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #1 on: September 11, 2015, 01:33:56 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on September 11, 2015, 12:05:46 AM 1: Cursede out and blocked by The Oatmeal's author for betokenian his misspelling of its. Wut.. how? That guy is more of a grammar nazi than you are. 1: I met Laci Green 2: I met the New Zealand prime minister's son. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #2 on: September 11, 2015, 07:31:46 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on September 11, 2015, 12:05:46 AM Tell your contacts or local (in body) witness of any national celebrity or celebrity's contact or witness. Online celebrities okay. If you yourself are a national celebrity you may not post yourself and must make your own thread. Mine: 1: Tweeted to by Hynden Walch. 1: Joseph Mallozzi deleted my message on his site for my gripes on the wretched diction and theism in his Stargate SG-1 episodes. 1: Cursede out and blocked by The Oatmeal's author for betokenian his misspelling of its. 1: Mentioned on YouTube by supermariologan in one of his giveaway contests but username mistaken for Arab. 2: FB friends with Toby Turner/Tobuscus/Annoying Orange's mam. Background: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Six_degrees_of_separation Notice none of these are personal. All of them are internet stuff. My Kevin Bacon number is 2 (my cousin starred in a movie with him) Let's talk about the Banach-Tarski Paradox instead. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Slim Hero Member Offline 511 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #3 on: September 11, 2015, 11:05:49 PM » 1. The commandant of the united states marine corps patted me on the cheek. 2. I went to Kevin Mcdonald's(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevin_B._MacDonald) birthday party. 3. Met two medal of honor recipients. 4. Saw Gary Sinise. 5. Saw(but did not care for) the cast of True Blood. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #4 on: September 17, 2015, 06:53:46 PM » I forgot one: 1: John Baez deleted my Google+ post where I said the solar sail can't work: http://8ch.net/compounds/res/1202.html#3631. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1331 Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #5 on: September 17, 2015, 07:09:48 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on September 17, 2015, 06:53:46 PM I forgot one: 1: John Baez deleted my Google+ post where I said the solar sail can't work: http://8ch.net/compounds/res/1202.html#3631. Quote Population control can stop that. If every retard (whose IQ is below one sigma, 115, 83% of the world) were killed, the lave can actually learn something. I think you have a fundamental misunderstanding of both language and IQ if you genuinely believe that will work. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #6 on: September 17, 2015, 07:24:03 PM » and another: 1: I rad Hyperspace by Michio Kaku, later completed vector calculus, then told him that one could easily imagine his n-cube and included my colorful ASCII drawing of a 4-cube (I also noted that the dictionary definition of a tesseract disagreed with his in his book.), then he emaild me back a'asking how I could model the n-cube, to which I wrote a list of the standard parameters for six dimensions which continued at a and so on. Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on September 17, 2015, 07:09:48 PM I think you have a fundamental misunderstanding of both language and IQ if you genuinely believe that will work. Explain. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #7 on: September 17, 2015, 07:28:01 PM » My friend peed in a urinal next to John Williams. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #8 on: September 17, 2015, 07:43:31 PM » -Met all of Girl's Day and got hugs from Hyeri and Minah (went to two separate signings) -Met Minhee of Stellar Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #9 on: September 18, 2015, 06:40:40 PM » Quote Population control can stop that. If every retard (whose IQ is below one sigma, 115, 83% of the world) were killed, the lave can actually learn something. >Insisting genocide of stupid people is the answer This is what a stupid people come up with. Why don't we just create a new country where all the intelligent people can live and let the stupid people kill themselves off outside? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #10 on: September 18, 2015, 11:45:32 PM » 2: John Baez is cousin of Joan Baez, whose album "Relish" I own. Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on September 18, 2015, 06:40:40 PM >Insisting genocide of stupid people is the answer This is what a stupid people come up with. Why don't we just create a new country where all the intelligent people can live and let the stupid people kill themselves off outside? Reservations for the top 16%? But the average person is too stupid to know how stupid average is relative to self-aware, and has no want of killan oneself or others. If there were environmental, economic, and punitive deadly pressures for everyone's numerical, verbal, and rational aptitude, the population would no longer follow a bell curve and the Flynn effect should reach saturation in one step. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #11 on: September 19, 2015, 01:34:16 PM » Cousin of June Carter, Johnny Cash's wife. Never met her though. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #12 on: February 26, 2016, 02:55:08 AM » 1: In 2002 I had two email exchanges with Peter Zimmerman off Hydrino Study Group (hydrinohsghiddenarchives@egroupsyahoogroups.com). I forwarded him the news story of missing radioiridium and got his thanks as he took it to his contacts. Somehow I also told him about the concept of e-ink which he said IIRC was nifty or cool or something. Yet now it looks like iridium goes lost all of the time: http://google.com/search?num=100&q=iridium+lost%7cstolen%7cmissing. Some heated YouTube debate between two scifi geeks on the realisticness of props in Mass Effect and Halo made me butt in a few times, and for Cortana's "crystal lattice" or "liquid crystal" I had suggested a nuclear isomer and that they look up hafnium bomb. I did that as well and found this new debate between nuclear scientists: http://nucleardiner.com/2014/10/27/will-us-unveil-induced-gamma-emission-warheads/. The last name struck something and it turns out it was the same person above. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #13 on: February 26, 2016, 05:49:19 AM » narcissism: the thread. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1214 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #14 on: February 26, 2016, 03:12:47 PM » Quote from: AKMB on February 26, 2016, 05:49:19 AM narcissism: the thread. Libel: your content. Hýpocrity: your avatar. Post on-topic or shut up. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1656.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 17:44:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version (Read 728 times) Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #15 on: February 26, 2016, 04:34:12 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on February 26, 2016, 03:12:47 PM Post on-topic or shut up. I really like plant cheeses because they don't mold as fast as dairy cheese. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Habibastan Guest Re: one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version « Reply #16 on: February 26, 2016, 04:45:11 PM » Second Aunt was a Hollywood actress and Bing Crosby's first wife. Had a personal dinner with a bunch of Seattle Seahawks former and current players in 2006. (Was an intern for the team and they invited me along) Ate pizza with Mack Strong before he called an Everett Hawks game (worked for the team). My next door neighbor was the host family for NHL defenseman Radko Gudas while he played in the WHL. Played street hockey with him. My brother stopped all of Team USA and NHL star T.J. Oshie's shots at goalie camp. Canvassed Mercer Island while I worked in politics and got a $200 campaign donation from Ichiro. My brother stepped on NFL player Kenny Hamlin's hand when he put a seat down for him to step on when I tired to introduce him. Bummed a cigarette from Crystal Fighters lead singer Sebastian Pringle outside the Crocodile Lounge before they played their set. Talked for like 15 minutes. My dad accidentally walked into Bill Laimbeer in a LAX bathroom and he laughed at him. My dad was friends with Kevin Pollack in the 80s. He was in the SF comedy scene. Was friends with the original three members of The Fall of Troy and the drummers mom was my 8th grade history teacher. I have gotten stoned with Rick Steves and found out from those conversations he is literally crazy. To him the two most important political issues are keeping foie gras legal and ending male circumcision. Finally I have personally known just about every Washington state politician that has been active in the last decade. « Last Edit: February 26, 2016, 04:52:14 PM by The Stranger » Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » one or two degrees of separation: national celebrity version SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2